plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolphin
The Dolphin is the mount of the Dolphin Rider Zombie. According to the Suburban Almanac and the Plants vs. Zombies game trailer, the dolphin is a zombie too, but it does not have its own entry in the almanac. Only appearing in the pool, the dolphin will jump over the first plant it encounters besides Tangle Kelp and will then disappear, leaving its rider to continue on. It is four times as fast as a regular zombie. Strategy See Dolphin Rider Zombie for more strategies. The best ways to counter dolphins (or actually, Dolphin Rider Zombies) is to either plant a Tall-nut in front, which the dolphin cannot jump over, or plant a Lily Pad in the second column from the right to make the Dolphin Rider Zombie lose its dolphin, after which the zombie can be killed normally, because it is just about the same as a regular zombie. Another way is to plant a Tangle Kelp in the Dolphin Rider Zombie's path, dragging both to their watery deaths. :Note: If a Lily Pad or any other aquatic plant is planted in the right most column of the pool, the dolphin will not jump, as it enters the water partway into the second column. Gallery DolphinZombie.png Song_5.jpg|The Dolphin in Zombies on Your Lawn Dolphin-Rider-Zombie.gif|The Dolphin with its rider Trivia *In the music video Zombies on Your Lawn, the dolphin says "I'm gonna eat your brains!" even though it would usually be its rider which would actually eat your brains if it reaches your house. **Also, in Zombies on Your Lawn, while the other zombies say "We are the undead!" the dolphin says "We are SO the undead!". *The dolphin cannot be killed by a Squash as by the time the Squash jumps, the dolphin would already have jumped over it and disappeared. So in true essence, it is the dolphin's owner and not the dolphin who gets squashed. *When the Dolphin Rider Zombie dies without jumping, the Dolphin somehow disappears with it. *When jumping, the dolphin will make a dolphin sound. The dolphin also makes a distinct noise when it and the rider are about to enter the pool to alert the player. *Because of the dolphin's swimming powers, the Dolphin Rider Zombie is faster than any other zombie before it jumps. *On the Plants vs. Zombies trailer for PC, at the end, the dolphin says, "I'm a zombie too!" *It, Zombie Worm, Goldfish, Raven and Stinky the Snail are the only animals in the game. *The dolphin is the only zombie that can't walk. They either swim or are carried by their owner. *The only time the dolphin can be seen without the Dolphin Rider Zombie is in the trailer and in Zombies on Your Lawn. *The dolphin is one of the only two zombies that can't eat, smash or kill your plants with the other being the Target Zombie. *If the Dolphin Rider Zombie reaches your house without losing its dolphin, it will carry the dolphin into the house with it. See Also *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Pool Category:Zombies Category:Pool Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Animals Category:Pool Encountered Zombies Category:Vaulting Zombies Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:Zombies with "Unknown" Toughness Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies